


Grace Under Pressure

by joidianne4eva



Category: Captain America - All Media Types, The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types
Genre: Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Fertility Issues, M/M, Minor Loki/Tony Stark, Mpreg
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-17
Updated: 2019-10-17
Packaged: 2020-12-21 03:30:38
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,095
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21068099
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/joidianne4eva/pseuds/joidianne4eva
Summary: Nuns had cried when Bucky was formally introduced…nuns.But Sam was more than willing to make the sacrifice because it was the only way out.Barnes had to die.





	Grace Under Pressure

**Author's Note:**

> Posting while I have the internet, apologies for any mistakes.

Sam was going to have to kill Bucky. It was the only way forward.

He’d probably have to hide from Steve for the rest of his natural life, and the rest of the world too if he was honest with himself. He wasn’t sure whose bright idea it was to make Bucky into the darling of the Avengers, he’d probably have to kill them too, because somewhere between finding out that Barnes was still alive and clearing his mind of everything Hydra had left there, the world had decided that Bucky Barnes was the best thing since slice bread.

Nuns had cried when Bucky was formally introduced…nuns.

But Sam was more than willing to make the sacrifice because it was the only way out.

Barnes had to die.

Sam was so lost in his own thoughts that he didn’t hear Tony wander into the kitchen.

What he did hear was the shattering of glass and when he looked up his eyes met Tony’s before Tony glanced at the damning evidence Sam was still clutching in his hand.

The reminder of why Bucky Barnes was a dead man.

He could just imagine the expression on his face because Tony took a cautious step towards him, gaze still darting to Sam’s left hand like he was holding an active bomb which was actually fitting.

“Hey, feather-head,” Tony started and Sam stared at him, morbidly curious because Tony Stark wasn’t known for his ability to comfort.

“Okay, I’ve got nothing,” Tony exhaled, lurching onto the stool across from Sam. “I’m guessing you just found out?”

Sam nodded, swallowing to clear the lump in his throat or maybe that was bile. He wasn’t really sure.

“Wanna talk about it?” Tony offered and Sam really, really didn’t.

It didn’t keep his mouth shut though.

“They said I couldn’t,” he croaked out, fingers tightening until the plastic groaned. “Too much damage, they had to take the whole thing out.”

Tony’s face twitched caught between a scowl and a sigh. “They said the same thing about me but look at where we are now,” he gestured to himself and this time Sam did laugh.

He wasn’t sure when the tears started.

“Hey, hey, don’t,” Tony begged, patting him awkwardly on the head. “Come on, stop. Do you want to set me off? You know what happened the last time I started crying.”

Sam managed a watery snort that sounded about as attractive as it felt because he did remember, hell the newsstands had been filled with “Winter Is Coming” headlines for weeks after Loki froze the entire city solid in his rage.

Thankfully all it had taken to appease Tony was coffee scented candles.

Sam wasn’t sure that the trick would work on him.

“They told him he couldn’t too,” he whispered and Tony’s sudden inhale summed the situation up pretty damn well.

“So these are happy tears?” he queried, still patting Sam almost absentmindedly.

“I think so,” Sam responded after a moment to think, then he glanced up, meeting Tony’s widening grin with a tiny one of his own. “I’m gonna have a kid.”

“A super-serum baby,” Tony beamed.

“You’re having a baby?”

The words echoed through the once empty living room and Sam snapped around in his seat, eyes widening at the sight of the rest of the team frozen in the open doorway.

He hadn’t even heard them but apparently Steve had heard enough for everybody.

He spent a second glaring at his best friend until Bucky stepped from behind Steve, his eyes wide with something that looked a lot like hope and Sam remembered the way that Bucky had clutched at him when he explained that he couldn’t give Bucky a baby despite his status as an omega.

Sam also remembered the shame in Bucky’s voice when he told Sam what Hydra’s serum had done to him.

A kid had never been on the books but now…

Bucky’s gaze flickered between Sam to the test he was still holding.

“Doll,” Bucky whispered, taking a step forward then another. He didn’t stop until he was right up in Sam’s space, cool hands cupping Sam’s cheeks. “Sweetheart,” Bucky tried again and Sam inhaled, pressing his face against Bucky’s chest.

His fingers relaxed as the familiar alpha scent washed his senses, the test clattering to the floor.

“I’m still gonna have to kill you,” Sam muttered against his clothes as Bucky folded himself around him like he needed to protect Sam from some unseen foe. “I’m a pastor’s kid and you fucking knocked me up out of wedlock.”

Bucky coaxed him out of his hiding spot with gentle fingers, tear tracks marking his face and a smile so wide it looked like it hurt stretched across his face.

“I’d marry you a hundred times,” he whispered, dipping down to nuzzle Sam’s neck and it was so easy to forget that everyone else was probably staring at them. “What do you think I gave you that ring for?”

“So I wouldn’t find a better alpha,” Sam shot back because emotional turmoil had never softened his tongue before and it wasn’t going to now.

“Got my bun in your oven,” Bucky taunted and Sam had every right to yank his hair for the smug look on his face.

“You’re disgusting and I’m not going to help you when my mama murders you for sullying my honour.”

“We’re having a baby,” Bucky whispered and Sam had to laugh, rubbing his nose against Bucky’s.

“We’re having a kid,” he confirmed, curling the fingers in Bucky’s hair as his alpha purred.

“I’m calling dibs on godfather,” Steve piped up and Sam didn’t even open his eyes.

“I was going to make the announcement when we were alone,” he grumbled.

“You can’t kill Steve,” Bucky laughed, catching onto Sam’s line of thought.

“You should name them Stephanie,” Steve carried on, completely ignoring them. “Or Steve, you could name them Steve, in honour of the person who actually got you two together.”

Bucky pulled back just enough to meet Sam’s eyes. “We’re going to have to kill Steve,” he agreed.

“You’re welcome,” Steve lobbed at them and to be honest he deserved the middle finger Sam shot him over Bucky’s shoulder.

He was going to have a kid, his own miracle baby. He’d promised Riley that they’d get pregnant at the same time and when the doctors had told him the news it’d crushed him, just another blow after Riley’s loss like the universe was laughing at him.

He really hoped that Riley could see him now.


End file.
